All Hearts Beat The Same
by Lyrical Liquorice
Summary: Dean had lost all memory of the strange girl he'd spent so much time with as a child. Nearly 10 years later she arrives out of the blue, but did Dean block out his memories of her for a reason? Set early season 3. Please Review :D
1. Chapter 1

Abigail shut the creaking door gently behind her and gazed around the hallway before slowly making her way to the room next door. Bobby's house was just like she remembered it despite the years that had passed since she'd last been there. Comforting, littered with books and dust. It occurred to her that saving people from spirits and demons left little time for cleaning. Inside the cluttered house, Abigail looked around awaiting Bobby's return.

She cast her mind back to the last time she'd stood in that same spot of Bobby's house. She would have been 16, it had been 8 years since she'd last left. She'd spent the odd month or two at Bobby's every once in while she was growing up but always came back every few years. However, when she'd reached 16 she feared she'd become too much of a burden on the generous hunter who'd taken her in, so she decided she wanted to leave and explore the world. With a hug, a "take care of yourself out there" and a "you're always welcome here" she was on her way. Only this time she didn't return for eight long long years. That's a different story for another time though. And now here she was.

"This was sure to surprise him." She smiled to herself. Abigail had always regarded herself as short, yet at 5'3" she was pretty much average. Her deep blue eyes were deep enough to get lost in and were defined by a clean line of black eyeliner. She brushed her "just-longer-than-shoulder-length" bright red hair behind her ear with one hand, the shortest layers sticking up slightly. She was wearing her faded jeans (the ones with a small rip along the thigh from the time she'd caught them on a barbed wire lined fence) and her pentagram necklace lay hidden beneath her dark leather jacket.

An engine sounded itself outside as it pulled in to the huge junkyard outside the house. Abbie lightly stepped over to the window, hearing the approaching car, and peered through the corner of the window. It wasn't who she was expecting though, it was a black impala but from this distance she couldn't be sure of the year. No matter what the car was like (even though she had to admit it was pretty darn hot) , it wasn't Bobby, which for Abigail meant trouble. She observed silently from behind the glass as two men got out, one tall and the other dark haired but shorter. She knew most of the people Bobby knew, or at least knew of them, and she'd never seen these two in her life. She was sure of that. Cursing under her breath, she retreated further into the room.

Dean pulled the impala into Bobby's place, shutting off the music blasting from the stereo. The duo got out of the car, chatting casually about cases and spirits and burial sites while slowly making their way up the steps. It was then that Dean came to a standstill, swatting Sam's shoulder, his gaze fixed intensely elsewhere.

"Dean, what the-" Sam retaliated but was cut short as he noticed what Dean had seen.

"When did Bobby start fixing up motorbikes? And one's that don't need repairing at that." Dean explained in a hushed voice, indicating to the glistening black motorcycle parked neatly near the house before his eyes began searching the windows of the house for signs of an intruder within.

"Whoever's it is, it's not Bobby's." Sam replied. _Captain Obvious Strikes Again!  
_  
It was only about 30 minutes since they'd called Bobby themselves. Bobby had left two messages on Dean's phone to say he'd found several omens, spreading rapidly throughout a cluster of towns in Iowa. He had agreed to meet them back at his place as soon as he'd run a few errands but to let themselves straight into the house. The boys had their own key to the house, and even if they didn't it wouldn't have mattered, they could have picked the lock with ease. He hadn't mentioned that he was expecting another visitor though, and people generally didn't show up at Bobby's without giving him notice first. It just didn't happen.  
Trying to make little noise and drawing their guns, the brothers approached the door of the house which they found to be unlocked. This fact alone made Sam uneasy, although Dean seemed to be holding his nerve. Bobby's truck wasn't there yet and the deserted bike so near an empty house suggested someone or something was in there waiting.

The steps outside creaked as the two men made there way to the front door. But for a moment one hesitated. Stopping completely the two men conferred in what appeared to be hushed tones, the short of the two scanning the house with anger deep within his eyes. Abigail had seen them notice the bike, alerting them that the house was occupied, and as a result they each pulled out a gun, holding it steadily before them. Panic struck Abigail as she realised she was definitely in trouble. She had never seen these guys before, and the fact they were armed and letting themselves straight into Bobby's made them a growing threat.

She brushed her hand across the gun she kept tucked behind her belt, hidden from view by her black leather biker jacket. Trying to step as lightly as she could, she retreated to what she recalled to be the study. The room itself was full of books and behind a desk cluttered with yet more books was a large fireplace that looked as though it was barely ever lit. Abigail positioned herself behind an armchair, crouched as though ready to jump out at any instant. A creak sounded as the front door shut and sure enough, two sets of footsteps ensued. Instinctively, she drew up the leg of her jeans high enough to draw the small blade from her battered combat boots. The dagger was like an old friend, although she rarely drew it in combat. She re-located the 5-inch glistening blade to her belt, keeping it safely tucked at her side in case she needed to reach for it quickly. The silence was deafening and sure enough, the duo were just outside the study door.


	2. Chapter 2

Another curse through a hushed breath and Abigail slowly pulled out her gun, holding it steadily in both hands. She looked at the metal glistening in the midday sunlight and let a smile form on her lips. She had to admit, she loved the adrenaline, even if the odds of this fight were against her. Her heart was racing as she attempted to calm her shaking hands, closing her eyes. She could hear the floorboards creaking just beyond the wooden door and imagined the pair ready to storm into the room at any second, weapons loaded and aimed straight for her. Shoot first, ask questions later.

Leaning against the back of the chair she remembered how that was the first thing Bobby had taught her, and that the gun that rested in her hand was one he'd given her. Since then it had accompanied her everywhere. To people like them, their gun was the most important thing they carried. Some would be known just by the gun they owned, most with their own specific markings to make them personal to each and every owner. This gun was hers, a constant reminder of the sacrifices she must make in life for other people.

The study's door burst open, thundering against the thin wall and echoing through the old house. Abigail's thoughts were interrupted and her fluttering heart stopped dead as she clenched every muscled in her body. The floorboards creaked as two sets of footsteps edged closer, but in separate directions.  
_Step._

Step.

Step.

Step.

Silence. 

It was only then that she realised she'd been holding her breath. With a hasty exhale and a deep gasp she threw herself out from behind the chair, gun outstretched, immediately regretting her poor timing. She hadn't had time to prepare a decent assault and now she was left vulnerable, even if she refused to let her opponent sense even a drop of fear about her. Standing before her was the taller of the two, his glimmering gun flitting between her head and her chest. The moments passed like hours, timed by the racing of Abigail's heart.

"What are you doing here?" He half yelled, torn between being calm and collected, or taking the aggressive route.

"I could ask you the same." She replied, attempting to steady the adrenaline that was present in her voice.

Their eyes locked and for a split second Abigail thought she saw something familiar. But it was only for that fraction of a second as in the moments that followed, most conscious decisions were forgotten and instinct took over.

Strong hands grabbed her from behind, one hand pushing her arm up to the ceiling and disarming her, while Sam hastily dropped to the floor in case the gun should discharge, and the other gripping her other arm as it wound around her waist. _Shit._

The gun skittered along the floor and Sam kicked it to the far corner of the room, checking that Dean had the intruder secured before disappearing off in search of anyone else as Dean had previously ordered. The last thing they needed was a surprise attack half way though an interrogation. However, the second Sam left the room the girl's arm came back down with speed, expertly striking Dean's ribs with her elbow with sufficient force for him to loosen his grip on her slim waist.

"Bitch!" Dean breathed, forcing a gulp of air into his now winded lungs.

Quick thinking prevailed as Dean shot his leg out in time to bring the girl, who was now about to make a hurried escape, down to the floor with a thump. Cracking her head on the floor with unexpected force caused her to pause, and left Dean with a moment to notice the trickle of blood running slowly down her forehead. He shoved her onto her back, straddling her and managing to pin her down with his weight. She swore at the heavy 27 year old who was now crushing her petite form but his hand shot up to cover her mouth.

"Tut tut! That language is hardly appropriate for a young woman like you." He smirked as he looked down to grab his gun. It was Dean who let out a yell next as the red-haired girl sunk her teeth into his hand, deep enough to draw blood. In a swift instinctual reaction, his now clenched fist collided with her cheek bone.

"My bite's worse...than my bark..." She smirked back, staring Dean straight in his sea-green eyes.

This remark gained her another punch, harder than the first, and she let out yet another curse. He moved just enough to get onto one knee, readying himself to stand up. He still had her pinned with one knee and his arm, or so he thought he had until she burst into life, sweeping his leg and causing him to crash to the floor. Springing up with new found energy, she kicked him hard in the ribs, winding him before pulling out a blade form her belt and backing towards the door. She backed straight into Sam, who dropped the rope he now held (he'd also been looking for something to secure her with, thinking Dean had the intruder restrained) and grabbed her shoulder.

He'd already caught a glimpse of the knife she was holding and just as she began to turn to strike him with the sharpened blade he grabbed the back of her hair. Sam had the strength advantage now and with a thunderous smack he rammed her head into the door frame. The knife fell from her now limp hand and Sam took care in easing her unconscious form to the floor.

"You ok?" he asked, straightening to look at his brother who seemed to be holding his ribs.

"Yeah, I'm good." he replied, casually dismissing his brother's enquiry.

"Course you are. If I hadn't come in and saved you're ass then-" Sam began sarcastically before being cut off by Bobby rushing to the door.

"What the HELL is going on here?" He yelled.

He'd arrived only moments previously and had heard the commotion coming from inside his home. Once inside, he spied the lifeless body curled on the bare floorboards, the blood running down her forehead and her lips, as well as the bruise already forming on her cheek.  
The boys began to speak at once, giving rushed explanations as though they were only children, explaining to a parent how something got broken but it wasn't their fault.  
Bobby took a long hard look at the crumpled girl on the floor and then to the gun Sam had retrieved from the corner of the room. He recognised the gun immediately, how could he not? He'd been the only to buy it, the one to engrave it with carefully designed initials. As realisation dawned on him, his eyes grew wide in shock.

"Abigail." he breathed.

"Who? You know her?" Dean asked, looking at Sam just as wide-eyed as Bobby.

"Know her? She practically grew up here! What the hell do you think you're doing boy? You treat all your old friends like this?" He shouted, mainly directing his fury towards Dean, who was still looking clueless.

"Erm...Bobby. I don't know any kids who used to live here. I didn't even know you had a chick live here."

"Just get her onto the couch. You idiot." He dismissed Dean's previous comment, shaking his head.

Dean did as he was asked and laid her body on the couch, waiting for an explanation from Bobby. Abigail. That's what Bobby had called her. Abigail.

"Bobby, who is she?" Sam asked, leaning against the small wooden desk, arms crossed.

"You two honestly don't know?"

Shrugs and raised eyebrows from the pair signaled they really had no recollection of the girl.  
"She lived here from time to time when she was a youngster. Found her in a burning house back in '87. Poor thing, her parents died. A bunch of demon attacks. She should have gone over to her other family, only she didn't have none. All killed in the attacks. Every last one. She stayed here, hell I don't know why, but i guess i thought it'd be better all round. Turned out to be a real good hunter." Bobby explained, eyeing Dean as though he was meant to realise something, something secret from Sam who clearly wasn't being addressed in this conversation.

"But how come she was here, just out of the blue?"

"No idea, I haven't seen her in...must be nearly 8 years. You kids though, when John used to leave you here for the week back when Sam here was still in diapers, you wouldn't be apart for 2 damn minutes. And when she hit 14, you really had a soft spot for her." He winked at Dean who had that look as though an invisible light bulb had just turned on over his head. It had finally clicked.

"Abigail." he smiled to himself. A smile that soon faded when he glanced over to Abigail's still body curled on the couch and remembered why they'd not spoke since they were teenagers. The reason why he'd forced himself to forget that strange, yet beautiful friend he used to think he knew so well.


	3. Chapter 3

****Abigail opened her eyes groggily and groaned as she was greeted back into consciousness by her banging head. It took her a few moments to register where she was, and what had happened. She was lying down, not tied up as she immediately expected when she remembered the fight with the pair that had assaulted her.

"I think I owe you an apology." A voice said quietly.

Looking up she saw the man with whom she'd previously been fighting with. She threw herself into an upright position, panic gripping every cell in her aching body. Suddenly she realised that she shouldn't have sat up so quickly, as the room started to spin faster and faster around her. As Abigail squeezed her eyes tightly shut, she felt a pair of hands grip her shoulders and gently eased her back down onto the pillow.

"Easy there. You hit your head pretty hard, you've been out for a couple of hours. We were getting worried about you." The stranger said with kindness in his voice.

"I didn't hit my head. One of _you_ hit my head. What the hell do you want with me?" She mumbled, as though she had the upper hand in this situation.

"Abbie..." He half smiled and she watched intently as the strange man undid his jacket, taking a thin black necklace from around his neck and pulling it over his head. He held it out to her, and with one hand held to her aching head, she reached out with the other one to receive the item.

She turned it over in her hand, looking puzzled at the small metal amulet which was threaded onto the black cloth necklace. Abigail knew the amulet, she recognised it from years ago.  
Glancing up to the necklace's owner, their eyes locked. His eyes were green. Even with tears forming in her eyes, she still refused to blink, just in case she woke up and the whole thing was a dream. How could it even be him? More to the point, how did she not recognise him? Sure, he'd changed, who wouldn't in that many years, but his eyes were a dead giveaway.

"Dean..." She whispered, transfixed.

"The one and only" ,he smirked, replacing the protective amulet back around his neck before taking the ice pack that had been resting on the table next to the couch.

"...I bit you." Abbie smiled, looking down to his left arm where the sleeve was rolled up to the elbow, his forearm lightly bandaged. She must have really bit him hard.

"And I punched you. We must be even. Now, hold still."

"Even? Pfft. We'll see about that."

She did as she was told and allowed Dean to gently press the icepack against the section of her forehead that Sam had so brutally rammed into the doorframe.

"Sorry." He whispered as she winced in pain.

"S'fine. I've been in worse scrapes."

Dean sighed, and bit his bottom lip.  
"Not about this. About - "  
He began before pausing. Dean removed the icepack from Abbie's already bruised forehead and set his gaze to the floor. Recognition glistened in the tears that flooded her blue eyes. She knew what he meant. The reason why he'd never looked at her in the same way once he found out, and mainly the reason why she'd left too. But today, that old glint in his eyes was back, from that time when he was innocent and oblivious to the secret she'd kept for so long.

She took a shaking hand and placed it on Dean's cheek, causing him to look up and meet her gaze. Swallowing, he affectionately placed his hand on top of hers.

"You're awake!" Sam exclaimed, bursting into the room. Immediately, Abigail let her hand drop from Dean and smiled up at the tall figure, choking back tears.

"You must be little Sammy."

"I'm not _little Sammy_", he pouted, "You're only two years older than me."

"And you still pack one hell of a punch."

"Yeah...Sorry about that." He chuckled nervously, observing her lightly bruised face.

"Don't sweat it. I must be getting rusty." She half smiled back, her jaw and cheekbone aching as she did so.

"How come we haven't seen you in so long anyway?"

Abigail glanced up and Dean, who knew exactly why they hadn't been in touch in nearly a decade.

"Well, Sammy-"  
She stopped as Dean put the ice pack into her hand and stood up abruptly, leaving the room without a second glance at her.

"What's with him?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Dunno, must just be stressed." Abbie shrugged, to any hunter lying was as easy as breathing.

"Well, that's understandable."  
A sigh escaped Sam's lips.

"What do you mean?"

Another sigh from Sam.  
"Forget I said anything."

"Sammy, you might be bigger than me, but I _will_ kick your ass. Tell me what's going on?"  
She pulled herself slowly into a sitting position, studying the look on Sam's face.

"Dean's..." His eyes were still on the floor as he perched on the edge of the couch, his head shaking as he took a deep breath. He looked up, straight ahead, as though Abbie wasn't there.

"Dean's going to hell", he finished, looking over to Abigail's bewildered expression.

"Wha...I mean, Jeeze...How?" She stuttered, forcing the words out.

An awkward pause followed, suspense hanging in the air like a dark cloud.  
"He sold his soul...", Sam sighed, "...for me."

She didn't even need to ask her next question, Sam sensed it. It was the same thing everyone asked.

"He's got just under a year left."

It was obvious that it can't have been long since Dean was given his death sentence, especially by the way Sam was now holding his head in his hands. Closing her eyes, she pulled her arm around Sam's shoulders. The second she'd discovered it was Dean Winchester she'd intended to leave as soon as possible. Just to remind him how he'd hurt her. Abbie was shell shocked to find out that it was Dean that would be leaving _her_.

_**TBC  
Thanks for all the reviews and alerts!**_


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't see Dean again till nightfall. She'd been under strict orders to lie down till they were sure she didn't have concussion, but it seemed that Dean was avoiding her completely. Sam had gone to God knows where, promising to pick up beer and with strict orders to bring back pie (from Dean of course), and Bobby was making calls to some hunter Abbie had never heard of before. Things had really changed since the last time she was here.

She pushed open the door to the spare room upstairs which was mainly used for storage nowadays, searching for her backpack which Bobby had kindly brought for her while she was in dreamland earlier. Just after walking through the door she looked up to see Dean, straight out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist as he went through a dark green duffel bag in search of fresh clothes.

"Well hello..." she winked, her hand still on the door handle.

"Oh, hey Abs." he said casually, only allowing himself to look up for a split second before returning his attention back to the search for clothes, his dark hair still wet from the shower.

"I was, erm...just...Oh yeah! Looking for my bag." She blushed, averting her eyes from Dean's half naked form as she spotted the black backpack laid just behind the door.

He really had changed. The scrawny, early teenage figure she remembered had gone. It was strange to see Dean so grown up, and even stranger to find herself still attracted to him. Seeing him in only a towel had just confirmed it. Grabbing her bag, she stumbled on an apology for walking in on him and silently left. Closing the door, she shook her head and grinned to herself, biting her bottom lip.

_Dean, Dean, Dean._

Around a half hour later Bobby let Abbie and Dean know he was going out to collect something from the unknown hunter, asking if they wanted anything. A pizza was suggested but with a sarcastic comment, it was unclear whether he would actually bring one back or not. Abigail was sitting down by the desk, fiddling with her leather jacket, Dean was leaning against the fireplace.

"You didn't tell me you were going to hell", Abigail blurted out. Wishing she hadn't the second the words left her mouth. The silence had been going on for a few minutes and it seemed as though a spell had broken when she spoke.

"Are we really going to get into who didn't tell who what?" He commented.  
The blow hit Abbie like a punch.

"Dean, don't."

"No, I think I should." His eyes still didn't meet her own.

"Why? Arguing over this isn't going to change anything! I can't change who I am, Dean."  
Her, let's call it - "condition", caused her to have a short temper.

"You should have told me!" Dean yelled back at her, his heart racing, only he didn't understand why.

"Would it have changed anything? When you found out, you couldn't bear to look at me", Abigail calmed her voice, taking cautious steps over to Dean's tense body.

She stood before him, reaching out to rest her hand on his waist.

"You...and me...I... I didn't know what to do. Everything I knew told me to kill you. But, I mean, it was you, y'know? I'd known you forever. We made mud pies in the summer and you were my first..."

He didn't need to finish that trailed off sentence. They'd shared their first kisses together. And at 16, Dean had fallen in love. When he was away with his dad, he missed her like she was a piece of him he'd left behind. That's why when he found out her secret he'd tried so hard to forget her, so he wouldn't have to kill her just like every cell and instinct in his body implored him to. A recent hunt with Sam had made him see things differently though, and now he was ready for a second chance, although he'd never admit it to Abigail. He was too proud.

"Dean..." she whispered, slowly heightening herself on tiptoes, pulling her body closer to his.  
She'd missed the closeness of someone else. Sure there'd been other guys, just like with Dean there'd been other girls, but she'd never felt the same way as how she'd felt when she was with Dean. It sounded cliché, but he felt like the missing part of her. The trouble was that Dean and Abigail were just as explosive and stubborn as eachother. Dean, however, loved it when she got mad. He loved the way her eyes exposed how vulnerable she really was, just like he loved the way he could press her against a wall and kiss her so hard it would make her forget why they were even fighting.

"I did love you" he confessed in a hushed voice, "I really did."

Abbie didn't reply, in words anyway. Dean's hand ran across the bruising on her cheek which was blossoming outwards from where he'd punched her. She tilted her face up to look into his eyes as he leaned down to meet her lips. Abigail flinched from the barely healing cut running down her lip as Dean kissed her. Years of angst, passion, and heartache pouring into that one kiss. It had summed up everything the pair had been trying to say since they re-united earlier that day.

When Abigail pulled away she saw the small smile that rested on Dean's lips.  
"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to lose you", she confessed.

"Tell me now", Dean replied in a soft voice, "Show me."

Show him? The last time she'd showed him the burden she'd carried all her life, they'd been in the middle of a massive fight. In hindsight she realised that the time wasn't exactly perfect, but it didn't change the fact that he'd left. Or the fact that he didn't even try to contact her for nearly ten years, probably more if they hadn't met by sheer luck on that day.  
Stepping back a little, she perched on the edge of the desk and closed her eyes.

"You sure?"

He didn't answer straight away, and instead took her hand, leaning close to her. He whispered _"yes"_ into her ear and confirmed his choice with a series of light kisses down her jaw.

"I'm not going to run from this", he smiled.

A few tears escaped her sapphire eyes, betraying her tough girl front as they defiantly rolled down her cheeks. Dean reached up to wipe them away, but she took hold of his hand and moved it away from her, her own hands shaking. Her lips were quivering as she fought to hold back the tears that were rapidly threatening to spill. She needed to get through this. She needed to reveal the monster the really was with at least a scrap of dignity.

Exhaling a shaky breath and forcefully wiping her cheeks with a trembling hand.  
Dean watched as another set of teeth, these ones sharpened to a threatening point, descended from her gums.  
_A vampiric set of teeth that were specially bred for quick and efficient killings. _

_**TBC  
Thanks for all the reviews and favouriting and subscriptions!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Abbie was a vampire, half a vampire to be precise. Her father was human, her mother a vampire, before they were murdered that is - hunted. She recognised the instinctual fear in Dean's glistening eyes and the tears she'd been holding back spilled over her cheeks as she retracted the sets of threatening fangs.

He was trying his hardest to hide that look, she could tell he was trying, maybe he didn't actually even feel afraid or threatened but that spark was in his eyes all the same. It was instinct. Programming from a childhood built on survival. Turning away from Dean, she tried to halt the tears but couldn't. Even with her back to him she could see the way he'd looked at her when he first found out. She could recall the look of hatred and betrayal in his reckless teenage eyes. She inhaled a ragged breath as a hand fell onto her shoulder, turning her round. This time his eyes were older, wiser and all they held were compassion.

"It's ok", Dean whispered, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her shaking form.

"I'm here now. I've got you", he repeated, one hand running through the back of her bright red hair as she wept into his chest.  
Dean knew the teeth were practically the only side-effect of her heritage, but even so, he couldn't shake that miniscule percentage of his mind which told him that the broken girl he was clinging to was evil, and that her life needed to be ended. He hoped that with time that percentage would get smaller and smaller until he didn't feel that way at all.

He felt something towards Abbie that he'd never really felt before. When he first discovered her secret, they'd been in the middle of an argument. He'd shouted at her, and she'd shouted back, letting her fangs fall into place with ease in front of her human teeth. That had shut him up. It had shut him up for so many years. Immediately after the fight, he'd left. He was torn between everything he knew, everything his father told him, and how he felt about Abbie. His instinct told him she wasn't human, and anything that wasn't human must be _stopped_, but his heart told him that she was everything he'd ever wanted.

Abigail let out a ragged breath as she attempted once more to halt the crying.  
"Shh..." Dean whispered, rubbing her back as he continued to hold her close to him.  
"It's been a long day, you should probably get some rest Abs."

He sweeped her exhausted form up in his strong arms and carefully laid her on the couch.  
She couldn't even look at Dean, and she didn't know why. Once he'd laid her on the couch she turned away from him, pulling her knees up to her chest. He tucked the blanket around her and brushed her hair away from her reddening eyes. A frown settled on his face as he ran his fingers across her visible cheek and tenderly kissed the black and blue bruising before leaving the room, just as the door clicked open signaling Sam's return.

Early the next morning, Abigail was up and dressed before everyone else. She'd come back to see Bobby, not Dean, no matter how much she loved him. Everytime she looked into his eyes, Jeeze how she loved his eyes, she saw the monster she was reflecting back at her. That was what she continually told herself as she zipped up her jacket and ran a hand through her hair which now fell in natural ringlets, the way Dean liked it. Grabbing her backpack she slowly and carefully stepped over the sleeping Dean who was laid on the floor by the couch. Silently, she crept out of the room and pulled on her battered combat boots.

"_Dean's going to hell_", that voice in her head which people regarded as a conscience chanted. For a moment, Abbie recognised the familiar feeling of guilt as she buried the visions of what would go through Bobby's, Sam's and Dean's minds when they woke up to find that she was gone. She hoped that it wouldn't bother them that she'd left as quickly as she'd appeared. This time it was all about being 'out for number one'.

Once she was outside, Abbie didn't give the house another look as she flipped down the visor of her helmet and revved her motorbike to life, the noise tearing through the early morning silence. The noise woke Sam with a start, and when he noticed the deserted couch he woke Bobby and Dean too. By the time the trio got outside and realised Abigail's bike was gone, she was a fair few miles away._  
_  
The tyres sped across the wet tarmac with the aim of getting as far away from Bobby's as possible. She'd been feeling strange since the fight yesterday, but she'd just chalked it up to seeing Dean again after all these years. Now she knew it was something else, her vision began to blur and speckles of piercing white light caused her to shut her eyes. The tyres skidded. Abigail's heart stopped beating. Swearing, she managed to regain control and her vision returned to normal as quickly as it had become distorted.

"Shit", she breathed as her heart resumed normal rhythm.

Luckily the road had been deserted. Panic returned as it sunk in that something was wrong, really wrong. Maybe she hit her head harder than she thought yesterday? She _had_ been unconscious for quite some time...

_Deep breaths Abbie, It's gonna be fine. Just get to a fill up joint...It'll all be fine..._

She managed the next few miles with cautionary ease, noting that traffic was starting to join her on the once empty roads.  
Then her body seemed to suddenly refuse to do what she told it to, her gloved hands were shaking but otherwise paralysed. Panic surged through her as a wave of nausea racked her weakening body.

_"Something's really wrong."_

Her foot slipped.

Time slowed down.

Her heart racing.

_"No..."  
_  
Eyes wide in panic.

Body frozen.

Tyres screeching.

_"NO!"  
_  
Blaring horns.  
Falling.

_"HELP ME!"  
_  
Crushing.  
Searing pain.

_"HELP!"  
_  
Blood.

_"...Please..."  
_  
Dark.

Fate wasn't quite finished with her yet.

_**TBC  
Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions and favouriting!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Her stomach felt empty, and her lungs ached as they forced shuddering breaths in and out. Her body felt heavy and but otherwise numb. There wasn't any pain. Blinking open her deep blue eyes, the white light stunned her, forcing her to squeeze them shut. A moment later, she slowly edged her eyes open again, squinting through the blinding light. It was only when her eyes finally adjusted she registered that she was in a hospital room, the beeping of machines confirmed it. A cough racked her body and pain seeped in through what she assumed were pain meds pumping through her veins. As she forced a wheezing breath into her lungs she became aware that she wasn't alone.

Aching eyes drifted down to the heavy hand that was resting on top of her own, motionless. As she shifted in the bed to see who it was, a shooting pain ripped through her torso making her scream out in pain, followed by a series of whimpers. The figure sat next her seemed to wake and jumped up from the seat, fussing over Abbie until she assured him she was ok.

"Dean", she whispered hoarsely as he pressed his lips against her forehead.

As he pulled away, he left his hand resting on her cheek and traced his thumb gently under her watering eye. He nodded as she noticed his reddened glassy eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while, to put things bluntly he looked like crap.

"Wha-", she croaked out before Dean pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shh, you need to rest. I'll tell you everything."

And he did just that. Resuming his seat, he told her everything. Slight concussion had been effecting her as she'd sped away that day on her bike. It wasn't too bad according to the Doctors, but it only took a split second for it to cause her to lose control and crash. She'd hit the road with speed, shredding her jeans as her body tore along the tarmac. Her left wrist had become fractured as the bike clattered to a halt on top of her, shattering a few ribs in the process.

Kindly passing drivers had halted and called for an ambulance, as well as going that little bit further and banding together to lift the wrecked motorcycle from her broken body. It helped to restore her faith in the good parts of the world. They'd operated as soon as she was in the hospital, putting her on a ventilator and fixing up her crushed chest. Small metal plates were now holding her ribs away from her almost pierced lungs, an extravagant addition to her collection of scars. Bobby had gone out in the truck to try and track her down when he'd run into barriers, blocking off the scene of the accident. The moment they discovered it was Abbie they got to the hospital and scammed their way through the paperwork, with Dean barely leaving her side.

"It was touch and go", Dean admitted, "You've been out nearly 3 days."

His watched her disbelieving expression with sympathy. He'd been where she was before, trussed up in a hospital bed, oxygen tube helping him to breathe and being watched like a goldfish. Your independence and privacy was nothing in there. You had to be dependant on others who were living an innocent lie, safe from the supernatural. That fact alone was scary as hell.  
Abigail's face formed a panicked frown and Dean smiled that trademark crooked smile and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"They didn't notice the teeth", he winked, reading his fellow hunter's mind.

Abigail seemed to relax at that news, before reaching over to her other hand and attempting to unhook the wires connecting her to the beeping machines. Dean instinctively grabbed her hand and moved it away in panic.

"What are you doing?" He shouted.

"We...have to...have to go...", Abigail replied breathlessly.

"Abbie, hey. Hey! You're in no shape to be going anywhere."

"Bull. I'm fine!"

"Listen to yourself. You can't even breathe. Just calm down, we don't need to go anywhere. It'll be fine."

"But the...the teeth...the killings...demons...police...Can't stay...", Abbie was still fighting against Dean's grip to work her way free of the wires that were monitoring her life signs.  
With each word her lungs wheezed and her breaths became shallower.

"Bobby's sorting paperwork. They don't know who we are, and they won't. Now, calm down, and rest. You need to rest, your breathing's not so good. Please, just stop, please, or I'm going to call a nurse."

It only took a glance into Dean's fear and panic stricken eyes for her to comply, even though she struggled at first to regulate her breathing, it felt as though her lungs were made out of rock.

"Promise?" Dean asked.  
Dean had never asked her that before. To promise anything, that is.  
"Promise you'll take it easy."

A small smile flashed for a moment on Abigail's lips and she pressed her hand to Dean's, nodding a promise before resting her head back on the pillow. Dean perched on the edge of her bed, holding her hand tightly. If she didn't know him better, Abigail could have mistaken that glisten in his eyes for love.

"You...you look exhausted", Abbie wheezed, taking in Dean's reddened, watering eyes and chalk-white face.

"Likewise."

"Sleep."

Dean sighed, and shook his head, that trademark smirk on his lips.  
Abbie managed to suppress yelling out in pain as she shifted on the small bed, despite the searing pain that tore through her body. It had been her intention for Dean to lay with her and sleep. Dean, on the other hand, just stood up. He brushed the stray hairs from her face and pulled the blanket up over her stomach.

"I will if you will", he whispered, leaning down and kissing her lips gently.  
Abbie closed her eyes as he slowly left the room, his footsteps echoing around the sterile room even though she could tell he was trying to be quiet.

She felt like a teenager with her lips tingling just where he'd kissed her. Her heart still pounded fast with the urge to get as far away from the hospital as possible, even though she fought the instict with every scrap of energy she had.  
It wasn't the fact that evidence from crimes where demons were involved could be traced back to her.

It wasn't the fact that there were so many bullets in the world with her name on it.  
It wasn't the fact that she was being watched every second.  
It was the fact she was in a hospital.

And in every hospital, there was that one thing that struck fear into every cell of her body.  
There was blood, lots of blood. And Abigail could do nothing but listen to it pumping through every fibre of the building.

_**TBC  
Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions and favouriting!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Dean smiled a small smile to himself as he left the brightly lit hotel room, heading down the corridor to the coffee machine, blissfully unaware of Abbie's predicament. Bobby was in the waiting room with a duffel bag of Abigail's clothes, which he handed to a nurse to put in her room, and as Dean made his way over to him he noticed Sam at the desk talking to another nurse, pen in hand. Apparently he was signing yet some other form.

"How is she?" Bobby asked as he gratefully accepted the small plastic cup of coffee.

"She's awake, everything seems fine. She tried to bust out though", Dean answered, settling into a seat by the older hunter.

"What?"

"Tried to rip the wires out of her hand. She thought the hospital would catch on that we're not Benjamin Edmundson and wife." Dean gave a hushed chuckle at the stupid choice of names, making a mental note to try and go for something more mainstream for a change next time. Maybe he'd try Mark next time, he could pull off a Mark.

Bobby nodded that he understood as his eyes followed the taller Winchester.  
"Everything ok?" Sam asked.

"Always scared you're missing the fun, eh Sammy?" Dean smirked at his younger sibling before adopting a more serious tone and continuing. "Yeah, everything's ok. She's more metal than person but she's ok."

"Dean, they only put like three plates in", Sam rolled his eyes as Dean continued to exaggerate the facts.

Dean's lips curled into a brief smirk before he finally lost battle to a yawn, closing his tired eyes.

"Maybe you two should head back to my place", Bobby suggested, nudging the younger hunter who refused to open his eyes.

"Nah, I'm good", he mumbled.

"He won't sleep in a plastic chair for long", Sam smiled at Bobby, watching Dean shift in the uncomfortable hospital seats.

"Oh yeah? How much you bettin'?" Dean replied, folding his arms as he attempted to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Sam and Bobby's voices, along with the background commotion of the hospital, slowly began to fade into a haze of incomprehensible jumbled words, their meanings lost in the darkness that was washing over Dean with every slow and steady breath he drew.

*****

Dean was pulled back into consciousness by his younger brother a few hours later.  
"What the hell you shakin' me for?" Dean whined in a sleepy tone, pulling his arm out of Sam's grip and rubbing his eyes.

"We have to get going, Dean. The nurses are getting impatient, and you ... you were snoring."

"Hey! I don't snore!"

"Dean, there are about 15 pretty annoyed nurses here who would argue that you do. Come on, I said we'd meet Bobby back at his place."

Dean stumbled out of the hard plastic chair, stretching and cracking his stiffened limbs before heading out to the corridor as he ran a hand through his short hair.  
"I'm just gonna check on Abs, then we're gone. Meet me at the car?" He suggested, throwing the keys across the few feet of distance between him and his brother, Sam catching the keys with practiced ease.

When Dean entered the room, it was silent except for the beeping of machines and the steady hissing of the oxygen tube as Abbie slept, taking in cautioned shallow breaths. He ran a hand over her red hair, which hung in natural loose curls, running his fingers over the nasal cannula as it curled around the back of her ear.

"I'll come visit tomorrow", he promised before kissing her forehead, taking in her curled up battered form and sighing. He watched her for a moment as she slept, curled on her side under the blue blanket in hospital clothes which Dean knew too well, right down to the not-so-white white t-shirt. Vulnerable. Then he turned and left, shutting the door as quietly as he could.

Back at Bobby's, the boys were sat on the couch, beer in hand, talking with elderly hunter as he reminisced about when Abbie first showed up. She was only about four, and after being pulled from a burning house she was refusing to talk to Bobby. Still, he took her in and eventually she started talking. It took months, but she even started to trust him. Imagine the shock that pulsed through his veins as she slowly got older and he discovered she was a vampire. Well, half vampire. The hours rolled by as they laughed, Sam laughing more than the others, at stories Bobby told about Dean during a time Sam was too young to remember.

"Don't you go giving me that look", Dean almost ordered, attempting to hide his embarrassment as Sam practically giggled at the stories of his older brother.  
Out of nowhere, the police scanner crackled into life. The trio immediately stopped talking and laughing, adopting somber expressions as they intently eavesdropped on the call, odd words sticking out and hanging in the air like a dark cloud over their previous lighthearted conversation.

_"Mostly mutilated body"  
"Bite marks"  
"Possible animal attack"  
"Victim barely conscious"  
"Describes his attacker as a white female"_

Bobby sighed and straightened his baseball cap.  
"You boys fancy checking it out?"

With a glance at eachother, Sam and Dean nodded, noting simultaneously how in need they were of at least one night off.

"Let's roll."

_**TBC  
Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions, favouriting and such!  
Keep being awesome ;D**_


	8. Chapter 8

****The Impala's engine slowed as they parked her a few yards away from the police tape, knowing whatever creature did this would, or should, be gone by now. They stopped to work out their next move, what the most likely scenario was and where the creature was likely to have gone. Bobby had parked his truck a block or so away after a flash of his faked badge, was asking the cops at the scene what they knew about the incident. Dean and Sam glanced over at the luminous _'Do Not Cross' _tape, silently putting together the information they had to come to a vague conclusion of what they were hunting. A familiar heavy metal tune echoed through the Impala, making both brothers jump until they realised it was only Dean's cell phone.

"Hello?" He answered, flipping it open.

Sam watched Dean's lips curl into his gameface before he moved the phone from his mouth, pressing it against his shoulder as he turned to his younger brother with wide eyes. The guarded expression on his face was enough to make Sam's stomach lurch.  
"It's the hospital", he explained in a low voice.  
He replaced his cell and continued the conversation, closing his eyes as he listened to the information being given to him.

_"What? How is that possible?"  
_Dean's hand smacked against the steering wheel as he shouted down the line.

Sam could only guess at what was being said on the other end of the phone line as Dean's jaw stiffened, attempting to piece together the conversation using Dean's angered retaliations.

_"No. No, don't get the police involved. I'll sort it out. Yeah...yeah, yes. Thank you for letting me know. I'll be in touch."_

A minute or two later, he slammed his phone shut and shoved it back into the pocket of his father's battered leather jacket. Both his hands shook slightly as he brought them to his mouth, thinking for a cautious moment about his next move. The waiting was becoming unbearable for Sam.

"Dean, what's happened?"

"That was the hospital", he repeated, taking a breath and looking up to meet Sam's puzzled eyes.  
"Abbie's gone."

"Gone? Gone how?"

"She's missing, Sam. They went in about fifteen minutes ago and her bed was empty. I don't even get how that's possible, I mean, when I left she struggled breathing while she was laid down. She can't have got far, not like that."

He threw open the door to the impala and clambered out as Bobby approached, all done up in his black suit. Before he even had the chance to tell the boys what he'd found out, Dean interrupted with the new dilemma.

"Abbie's missing", he blurted out.

"What?" Bobby replied, just as shocked as Sam had been.

"Her room's empty. She's gone, Bobby."

Bobby took a moment, biting his lip nervously as he removed his jacket, throwing it in the back seat of the impala, loosening his thin black tie. In that moment, Dean silently questioned why Bobby was being so rational. A slow, steady sigh escaped the elderly hunter's lips causing a stream of white wisps to dance on the cold air between them before fading into the night.

"Right, well in that case. I have good and bad news", he swallowed.

Sam climbed out of the car, leaning against the hood of the car to hear what Bobby had to tell them, the bitter air nipping at the warm skin of his neck.

"What's the good news?" Dean asked impatiently, feeling a burning urge to get to finding Abigail as soon as they could.

"I know where she is", Bobby announced, his eyes shifting between each of the boys before him.

"Great! Where?"

They both followed Bobby's eyes as he nodded towards an alley that headed in the direction of Bobby's place.  
"Somewhere down there. That's the bad news boys. That attack down there, the way that guy was tore up, the bite marks. I know what we're dealing with."

"Bobby, come on, what is it already?" Dean demanded.

"If I didn't know better... I'd say it was a vampire."

Silence followed, and suddenly the night seemed a whole lot colder, before a slight snigger emanated from Dean cut through the air.

"You're not saying...you're not saying you think it's her do you? Because that's not possible. No, she wouldn't..." Dean tried to reason, perhaps only trying to persuade himself against what he knew was true.

"Dean..." Sam began, his voice tinged with the same desperation each of them were feeling.

"Sam, no! Don't you think you're jumping the gun on this? I mean, she couldn't...she wouldn't..." Dean's face fell as realisation dawned.

Bobby pressed his lips together, before continuing.  
"I didn't understand it when I saw the guy. Usually a vampire hardly leaves anything behind, the guy's usually left dead. I thought maybe they'd got interrupted but...now it makes sense. There's been no other attacks round here, believe me I'd know, so it's not a nest. The only other thing that explains it is that...I hate to say it as much as you hate to hear it but Abigail was exhausted. She could hardly move, you said it yourself, Dean. She wouldn't have had the energy to finish the job, or maybe she felt she couldn't go through with it and actually kill someone. Either way, my money's on her."

Dean glanced over towards the alley with despair in his eyes. His heart fell to a new low when he saw a thin silhouette, short at around 5'3", leaning a hand against the damp wall for support as they stumbled away from the bright lights of the street. He turned back to the other two, the look on Bobby and Sam's faces showing they saw her too. Her knew from the moment he saw the shadow it was his Abigail. There was a feeling deep in his gut.

"I'm real sorry, Dean", Bobby offered, although his own eyes shimmered with a sense of betrayal. He wanted nothing more than to just say they could let her off. Make her the exception to the rules. Take her back to the house, get her cleaned up and take her back to the hospital; forgetting everything that had happened. He wanted nothing more than for him to be wrong, even though he too had a gut feeling that regrettably told him he was right.

_**TBC  
Thanks for all the reviews, favouriting and subscriptions!  
Keep reading and letting me know what you think.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Abbie forced another icy breath into her tightening lungs, her fangs uncomfortably sinking back into her gums as she leant forward with one hand pressing against the rain covered brick wall of the alley. A strangled sob escaped her chapped lips and she brushed her trembling hand against her mouth, seeing the fresh sticky blood of her victim and scrubbing her bloody hand onto her hospital t-shirt, leaving a deep crimson streak over the white fabric. The taste of her victim's blood was lingering on her tongue, but her hunger had passed; the taste only sparking the feeling of guilt and regret. In her mind's eye she could remember the look of fear in the man's tear filled eyes as she sunk her sharpened fangs into his neck, hearing his blood pumping faster and faster as adrenaline flooded into his system. She drank and bit and tore at him for what must have seemed like years to her victim, but she seemed to pull back human control from the mindless supernatural frenzy and his pleading screams had forced her to withdraw her fangs as he continued to beg for his life. Then she did the one thing she'd never known a vampire to do. She apologised. She'd said sorry to the bloody mess of a man infront of her and took off, as fast as her restricted lungs would allow, into the night._  
_  
_"What have you done?" _ that little voice in her head screamed, pounding against her skull as she forced her legs to keep moving. She'd proved Dean right, she was a monster. Tears spilled over her reddened eyes as she thought about his finding out about what she'd done, he'd never look at her again let alone talk to her. Despite that, she knew she had to keep going.  
_One more step.  
_She squinted against the breeze that was blowing light drizzle in her direction, the start of an approaching rain storm. _  
That's it, just one more.  
_Another stumbled step, her hand pushing harder on the wall for support.  
_Keep going.  
_She just needed to get back to Bobby's, he'd make it all ok.

*****

"Dean..." Bobby began as he loaded his gun, before deciding it best to leave him to his thoughts.

Sam noted how they wouldn't need to cut her head off, thankfully. She was like a human in the respect that she was mortal, the bike crash had proved that. One bullet, that was all it would take. One little bullet and she'd be dead. He just wondered how much more devastation his big brother could take. Dean's eyes were fixed on the alley until the stumbling figure edged out of the light and merged with the shadows.

"You don't have to do this, Dean. There's me and Bobby. You could let-"

"Shut up, Sam. Let's just...let's just get going."  
Without another word, he slammed the cartridge into his .45 and took off down the road towards the alley. He couldn't let himself think, let alone contemplate the fact that he was about to kill the oldest friend he'd ever had.  
Sam and Bobby exchanged a tell-tale look and broke into a jog to catch up with Dean, making sure to keep a few feet behind him.

One he reached the gap in the road that led to the ominous looking alley he stood in the rain just watching the girl from a short distance. His heart stopped when he confirmed the girl to be Abigail. He turned to see Sam and Dean stood behind him with mournful looks, his younger brother's jaw clenched.

"Go on, boy" Bobby said quietly, nodded at the boy who had been like a son to him. He was trying to tell himself that the actions they were going to take would be necessary to save lives, but he still couldn't hide the fact that he was as broken as Dean over the fact that they had no other choice but to kill the girl he'd once pulled from a burning house.

Dean turned his gaze back to the girl, who hadn't yet noticed she was being watched, and drew his gun. He brushed a hand against his trembling lips when he saw she was shivering in her thin hospital clothes, before wrapping both hands firmly around his trusty .45 and pointing it at the stumbling form. Closing his eyes for a moment, Dean tried to push all the memories to the back of his mind as tears rolled slowly down his cheeks.

*****

Abbie forced her foot to take one more shaking step, her lungs tightening against the beats of her thundering heart. The screams of the poor man and the screaming of sirens were still ringing in her ears. She stopped, leaning heavily on the wall and cursing, pressing a trembling hand to her bandaged chest, the skin underneath burning. She closed her eyes, only for a second, but in that second the ground seemed to fall away, sending her crashing to the concrete. Crawling into a ball, she clutched her chest as what seemed like a herd of footsteps pounded against the rain soaked alley floor.

*****

Dean had had his finger resting on the trigger when he saw her pause, leaning heavily on the wall for support. She'd swayed for a moment before losing her balance and collapsing forwards, making Dean forget the reason why they were stood there in the now pouring rain. He dropped the arm holding his gun to his side and instinctively raced over, ignoring the yells of his fellow hunters. They'd warned him that if she was out for blood, the inhuman side of her wouldn't care if it was Dean or random stranger. All she'd see was food and then she'd attack. It wasn't worth running the risk, and Dean knew it. But when he saw her feeble form crash to the ground, his instincts took over and without thinking, he knew he had to protect her. They'd come too far for him to let her go. They'd already lost too much. He skidded to his knees beside the crumpled body of Abigail, feeling the wet ground tear at his faded jeans as he threw his arms over her and hauled her onto her back, thankful she was conscious at least.  
"Don't you dare go leaving me", he ordered, cradling her shivering body closer to him.

_**TCB  
Thanks for the subscriptions, favouriting and reviews!  
Please keep reading and letting me know what you think.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Abbie squeezed her eyes tight shut as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her throbbing body, pain filled sobs escaping her parted lips as her chest grew tighter, the icy air nipping at her bare arms and exposed side.  
"Don't you dare go leaving me!" she heard a familiar voice shout as she was pulled onto her back and forced her eyes to open slightly, just in time to see Dean staring back at her with sea green eyes that glistened with tears of panic.

"Dean..." she forced out before taking a deep wheezing breath, a flicker of a smile dancing on her lips for a moment before retreating when feelings of both relief and distress washed over her like freezing water. He pulled her closer.  
"Dean...I'm so sorry"

"It's ok. I'm gonna make it ok."  
Dean brushed a hand over her icy cheek and through her knotted red hair.  
"Call 991!" He shouted at Bobby and Sam when he heard her pained breathing and saw the thin trickle of blood on her shirt from obvious ripped stitching, but his gaze was pulled back to Abigail's paling face when she gripped his shirt with a trembling hand.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no? Your breathing...We need to get you to hospital."

"No. I'm...a monster", she forced a strangled breath into her lungs between every few words, knowing it wouldn't be long till she was drawing her last breath. She had a gut feeling about it, chalking it up to a hunter's instinct.  
"I almost...killed someone...I...I can't live...can't live like this."

"No. No, I won't let you just give up."

She fought to keep her eyes open as she felt Dean take her numbed hand in his own, gripping it tightly.  
"It's not...your call."

He looked away from her and bit his lip, trying desperately to think of something to say, some way to persuade her not to give up on the chance of a normal life. She felt him shift as he pulled off his leather jacket and laid it across her in a futile attempt to warm her up and shield her from the rain.  
"I'll see you in a year, Dean" she swallowed.  
He looked down at her puzzled, shifting his arms around her frail body so that her head was resting in the crook of one elbow.  
"You really think...there's a place upstairs for me? After...what I did...?"  
He knew what she meant. She meant that she'd be going to hell.  
"Why...why doesn't it seem...to bother you?"

"All hearts beat the same, Abbie."

Another flicker of a smile crept in at the corner of her lips.

"What am I meant to do?" Dean's voice broke as his jaw tightened, gripping onto the nearly 25-year-old girl infront of him and merely seeing a shadow of her 14 year old self.

Abbie's lungs felt as thought they were collapsing, which after her fall was likely, as she choked through another burning heave of icy air, gripping firmly onto Dean's shirt when a cough racked her fragile body. Regaining composure, she watched silent tears spill over Dean's sparkling eyes, squeezing her hand for reassurance.  
"Just...talk to me...Stay..."

"What the hell am I supposed to talk about?"

She answered with a tiny worn out smile that said, _'You already know'._  
Without even thinking, Dean leant slowly down and pressed his lips against that cute, dying smile, knowing it would tell her everything he couldn't possibly explain with words. It seemed to do the trick when he pulled away and she cuddled into his warmth.

"I remember, back when we were only kids, and you were wearing this...this little bright red dress. You'd dyed your hair blonde back then. You were about 14...15, I couldn't have been more than 17 and you just...you weren't a little kid anymore. And when I saw you dancing around your bedroom in that dress, the room got a whole lot brighter and I didn't know why."  
Dean shakily began telling the story of one of his most guarded memories, erasing the fact Bobby and Sam were watching them both in awe from his consciousness.

"You were all I thought about that summer, me and you in your bedroom at the back of Bobby's house. Just sat there watching the sun bounce off the tops of cars. And you told me about your family. And I told you...I told you I was there for you...and...and I took your hand. You sat there on your bed so silent, just watching the world but...you gripped onto my hand so tight. The way you did when you were just a little kid in pigtails. You remember that Abbie? Abigail...?" He asked, looking down at her leather jacket covered body, squeezing her hand like she'd once squeezed his.

Her eyes were closed, and her body almost motionless as she curled into his torso but her ragged breath was still emitting gentle puffs of white swirling vapor that danced in the shadows of the night as the clock edged ever closer to the early hours of morning. All her energy seemed to be taken in a strengthless nod. She was giving up, Dean could feel her breathing slowing down. His Abbie was fading away and he was going to let her. The wind blew fiercely down the alley, sweeping through her hair as it passed, the rain falling heavier so that Sam had difficulty seeing what were raindrops and what were tears running down Dean's face.

"Then there was that time when you'd been playing in the yard and you tripped. You were so young and you cut all your knee. You came running into the house with tears all down your little face, blood dripping down your leg. I hugged you 'til you stopped crying, and you made me hold your hand while Bobby bandaged your leg. You remember that? Every time you got hurt after that you made me hold your hand. I was the first person you came to. I wasn't there for a lot of the time, but I'm here now. I'm right here, and I won't let go of your hand. Just like when we were kids, ok?"

Dean drew a shuddering breath through gritted teeth and licked his bottom lip in concentration.  
"Please don't leave me", he choked out.

Abbie concentrated hard, squeezing his hand with the little energy she had left, just to let him know that she was still there. Noises seemed to get louder; the pounding of each raindrop as it hit the ground. She could just about feel Dean's hand, gripping onto hers. Dean choked out a stifled sob and carried on in a shaky voice.

The alley seemed to disappear, and bright lights flashed for a second before fading. Taking a pain free breath Abigail smiled, opening her eyes to see her old room. It seemed to glow as warm summer sunlight flooded in from the open window. Positioning herself infront of the full length mirror Bobby had bought for her, she looked herself up and down with shining sapphire eyes. Her hair was golden, glistening in the light as it contrasted with the knee-length red dress. The door creaked open and she grinned to see Dean stood there, his eyes holding a kind of hope and love she couldn't recall seeing before. She couldn't remember how she'd got there, or what day it was, or where she'd just been. But she knew that she was happy.

Dean's strong arms wrapped around her before he leaned forward to delicately kiss her reddened gloss covered lips, brushing her golden hair, which hung in soft ringlets, from her cheek. There they danced to no music, just to the rhythm of the steady beating of their hearts. Dean gripped onto her hand and raised it above their heads as he slowly spun her in their own personal dance routine, ear-to-ear grins etched on both of their faces. She turned, her blonde hair catching the rays of the summer sun.  
A flash of gold, and she was gone.

_**The End.**_


End file.
